


Dean's Birthday Interlude - How Long?

by MinxyOne93



Series: How Long? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Divergent, Castiel Cooks (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Drinking, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Jack Kline as God, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Temperature Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxyOne93/pseuds/MinxyOne93
Summary: Dean is having a tough time on his first birthday after leaving hunting, but his sweet little family unit finds a way to cheer him up, however cheesy it may be. There are games, jokes, a competitive round of Pin the Tail on the Donkey, and margaritas (courtesy of Eileen). Dean is celebrated and reminded he is loved.After the party ends, Castiel gives Dean back something he's been missing as a unique and heartfelt birthday gift, and then they engage in some new kinky play - but Cas turns it pretty sappy and sweet, not that Dean's complaining.This is an accompanying one-shot in the How Long? series, but can be read stand alone. Occurs between Ch. 11 and Ch. 12.The first half is really not E-rated at all. It's a very innocent birthday party. But the second half is definitely explicit.  >;P
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How Long? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123583
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Dean's Birthday Interlude - How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> This birthday fic is a one-shot that accompanies my long WIP fic, "How Long?" between Ch 11 and (upcoming) Ch 12, but shouldn't be too hard to follow along whether you've read it or not. ;) 
> 
> I just wanted to give Dean a really good birthday and let him have a celebration that was just goofy and completely light-hearted. There's some light angst in the beginning relating to missing those who couldn't be there to celebrate, but Jack kind of helps Dean through it and his day ends up really good and really happy. I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> **Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester! <3 <3 <3 The SPN Family loves you so!**

"Campbell."

Dean vaguely heard someone talking as he was cleaning up the shop at the end of the day. He always stayed late and got things orderly for the next workday. He got cranky when the other employees left tools out or didn't clean up, so it wasn't atypical for Dean to stay a little later getting things just right. 

"Dean." 

The hunter kept working obliviously. He was thinking of his mom today. He was remembering Mary, and most days he was okay. Today he missed her a little extra. His relationship with his mom was still complicated - hell, she died twice and the second time she was younger than him, how could it not be? But he still had this warm fondness around the memories he had of her. 

"Hey, Campbell! Are you in there?"

A hand clapped on his shoulder, finally breaking his train of thought. It was his boss.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm… I'm good. Sorry, Roy. Just thinking about something."

"Head home, kid. We're done for the day," he said, waving Dean off. He seemed to think about something for a moment, then grinned. He then gruffly added, "Glad we hired you. Hard worker."

Dean nearly argued with the idea of being called a kid when he was feeling completely the opposite. But something in the crinkle of his eyes reminded him of Bobby, the patience and amusement that Bobby always had with him, so Dean let the moment pass and just smiled back. Today was bittersweet. Dean thanked him and gave him a passing wave as he went to clock out. It felt so blessedly normal. But normalcy was like a vacation for Dean. Nothing had ever been normal for him. He wondered as he punched the clock how long it would take normal to actually feel normal.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean was so glad to be home. He loved his new job as a mechanic - he got to work on cars all day and every single one gave him a thrill of pride because they couldn't compare to his Baby. He got to do things with his hands and the work sort of soothed his mind. But today he just found himself longing for a hot shower. 

He opened the bunker door and trudged inside. He didn't call out his usual greeting. He wasn't in a bad mood exactly, he just didn't feel like it. 

After his shower, he ducked into his room for a moment. 

"My son who art in heaven, Jack be thy name, Dean to Jack, come in pal."

_Hello_.

Dean smiled. "Hey, kiddo. I just wanted to check on you. I was thinking of people I missed today."

_I was thinking of you too. Happy birthday, Dean. Mary says happy birthday too._

Dean felt tears sting his eyes, but he sniffed and smiled. "Thanks, Jack. If you can, tell her I said thanks. Uh, and that I love her."

_Of course. Do you have plans for today?_

"No. Nah, just a quiet night in. Hopefully, I can convince Cas to cook even though it's my night," he chuckled. 

They continued chatting for a while. It was nice to talk with Jack, although this also felt bittersweet. Sometimes, a birthday can feel more like a celebration for all the people you've lost along the way. He knew Jack wasn't really gone, but sometimes it felt like he was very far away. He knew now that was just his humanity getting in the way. But it didn't change how it felt. 

The conversation lulled and Dean told him goodbye. 

_Not goodbye. I'm always here._

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Well, later, then, kiddo."

He thought it was kind of strange he hadn't heard or seen from anyone since he got home. He trudged around the bunker, looking for Sam or Cas, or Eileen. She didn't stay all the time, but she had spent a little more time overnight with Sam since Christmas. The thought made Dean smile. He liked to see Sam with someone so smart and badass. Eileen was incredible. And she made Sam get out of the bunker and do normal life stuff, like the ASL lessons and taking her on dates. It was precious. 

He didn't find anyone in the bunker, so he assumed that Sam and Eileen had in fact gone on a date. He was happy for them, even though he would have liked to see them. He hadn't seen Cas, either, which bummed him out, but he couldn't exactly bitch. Cas performed miracles for people. That was pretty damn special. The thought made him smile. 

He decided to get a beer from the fridge and then take it to the Dean Cave for a movie. He made his way to the kitchen and -

"Happy birthday!"

Camera flashes, streamers, confetti shooting out of unused New Years' poppers, party blowers - Dean jumped and his stance became defensive out of the sudden adrenaline of the moment before he relaxed as his brain caught up. It was just Sam, Cas, Eileen, and Jack. The spike of adrenaline began to wash away when he realized he was _safe_. It wasn't an ambush. It was a _celebration_. 

He smiled brightly. "You guys scared the fuck out of me. Don't do that!" Truthfully he was still a little shaky, but it was fading and he was feeling happier and lighter already.

They were all wearing stupid cardboard party hats, Cas and Jack had manned the party blowers while Eileen and Sam had let off the confetti poppers. Cas finally removed the party blower from his mouth, looking at the damp cardboard distastefully and putting it awkwardly in his pocket since he wasn't sure where else to put it. Jack held his awkwardly with a joyful grin. 

"We thought you were never going to come in here," Eileen said, laughing. "You took so long!"

"Man, we were all so pissed when you started praying to Jack," Sam said, giggling.

Dean gave Jack a sharp look, but Jack held up a finger and said, "I can sense your doubt - I'm omnipresent, remember? Mary _did_ say happy birthday, I swear."

Dean chuckled softly, taking in the sight of the confetti on the floor, the red streamers one of them had taped to the ceiling - probably Sam - and the cheesy dollar store banner that was taped to the wall reading "Happy Birthday Dean" in glittery red letters. It was totally stupid, but it gave him a warm, dopey grin he couldn't wipe from his face.

"How long do we wear the hats?" Jack asked, looking slightly uncomfortable as tugged at the elastic. 

Dean whipped out his phone and said, "You can take it off as soon as I get some pictures of you guys. You all look dumb as hell," he snickered. 

He took several pictures, but Sam insisted Dean wear one too. When he refused, Sam captured him in a headlock and Eileen snapped a party hat on him, while Jack took probably a hundred photos even as Dean protested. Still, they were all laughing. 

Once Sam released him, he looked at them all and held out his hands, gesturing to the room. "So, what the hell, guys? This is-," he hesitated, sniffing and pinching the bridge of his nose with a smile, "... well, it’s awesome."

"Sam said you never had a birthday party. I thought that was sad. So, we decided to throw you one," Eileen said. 

"We didn't invite anyone else. I know birthdays are kinda hard for you. But we wanted to make this one different, special," Sam explained. 

Cas and Jack nodded. Cas was the only one still wearing a party hat, so Dean snapped one picture of just him, which earned him a slightly pissy look. 

"Well, uh… thank you, guys. This is really nice." It was also cheesy, but he loved it anyway. 

"This isn't all! I made Sam get us mixers. I can make us drinks. And Jack wanted to play party games!" Eileen beamed. 

"Wow… thank you. Really," Dean gushed, blushing and feeling so loved. They had never had the opportunity to throw a birthday party before. 

Dean noticed Cas was especially quiet and subdued. He seemed happy enough but uncertain. Since they had bonded souls, Dean was less reserved about using their bond and telepathy to communicate. He decided to check on Cas. It felt comforting to know they could talk at any time or distance so easily now that Dean had figured out how to initiate it. Things were so different since that experience in the most intimate ways.

_-Cas, what's up? You ok?-_

_Yes, I'm fine._

_-You seem weird, dude.-_

_I've never celebrated a birthday before. I just don't want to do it wrong._

_-It's okay, Cas. You won't do it wrong. I'm just glad you're here.-_

_Of course._

Cas gave him a small smile, and that was all he needed. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Jack wanted to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Dean and Sam expected it to be more placating to Jack than actually entertaining anyone else since it was just a dumb kid’s game, but it ended up taking quite a while because Dean was determined to win. On the first turn, Cas and Jack were the only ones that got anywhere near the goal, and that upped the stakes for Dean. It awakened his competitive side.

"It's cheating to use your powers," Dean complained.

Cas and Jack looked at each other. 

"I didn't use any powers. I'm simply very aware of the space around me," Cas said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Hold on. I want a rematch - on fair terms. I'll be right back," Dean said a competitive glint in his eye. He walked away for a moment and came back with the Enochian handcuffs. "I might not be able to power Jack down, but I can at least make it more fair between me and you," he said.

"Dude, it's Pin the Tail on the Donkey for fuck’s sake, chill out," Sam giggled. 

"No! I want to see if he can do it without cheating!" Dean insisted. 

"How's he supposed to do it handcuffed?"

"I'll do it handcuffed too to make it fair. It’ll be extra challenging. Me and you, Cas. One on one. Best two outta three?"

Cas cocked his head, raising one brow. "If you like."

Dean snapped the handcuffs on him and watched as his wings went slack and dull. He blindfolded Cas with a grin, hands lingering on him just a little too long, and unable to resist the temptation to kiss Cas's ear.

"Cut it out, Dean. Jack and Eileen are here. I mean, so am I, but I know you don't care how much eye bleach I have to use," Sam chuckled and gave an eye roll. "Plus, you need an impartial judge. I'll spin him around, you go sit."

Cas looked disgruntled after Sam had him spun around, but after a moment, he got the tail very near its mark. 

Dean's turn was an improvement over his previous but was still nearer to the hoof than the tail. 

Their second turns went similarly. Dean frowned. "Spin him harder, Sam. You're trying to help him cheat," he complained. 

"I am _not_ cheating," Cas huffed in irritation as Sam spun him a little harder. 

He'd thought about letting Dean win. It was his birthday, after all. But he was legitimately unamused at the accusations of cheating. So instead, he put his most effort into it. While the handcuffs disconnected him from his grace, he still had excellent sensory perception. He landed the final tail just barely to the left of the mark. 

"Goddamn angel bullshit," Dean mumbled. 

"I have won," Cas said smugly after removing the blindfold. "Admit defeat."

"No, you _cheated_ , you didn’t win anything. Cheating isn’t winning."

"I did not. Admit I won."

"Or what? You gonna smite me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. I'll tickle you."

Dean faltered for a moment. "You could try. Good luck," he said, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you want to be like that? I haven't got the handcuffs on anymore."

"I'm not being _like_ anything, you're the cheater."

"I did no such thing."

"Well, I did pretty good."

Jack piped in, "actually, you did the worst of anyone. I think if we eliminate Cas and me for having superhuman abilities, Eileen did the best."

Eileen shrugged with a radiant smile.

Dean's eyes snapped to the game. It was true.

"I admit I lost to _Eileen_ , then," he said, staring Cas down.

"Admit that I defeated you," Cas said, a challenge in his eyes.

"Guys, it's a _kid's_ game," Sam reminded them, while Eileen giggled. Dean finally cracked and smiled at the angel. Cas smirked, but he raised that one eyebrow in the way that made Dean melt.

\----------------------------------------------------

It turns out that Eileen did make a mean margarita. After they ate Cas's dinner - meatloaf, just as Dean remembered it from his childhood, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls with butter, and corn on the cob - she asked Sam to get the blender out and they mixed up several strong ones. Before they started drinking, Dean thought of something. He decided to use the bond to ask Cas a question.

_-If I tell you I want you to fuck me stupid for my birthday while I'm wasted later, but I ask now while I'm still sober will you do it?-_

Dean chatted with Eileen and Sam as they fixed the drinks until he felt the sort of tickling at the edge of his mind, telling him Cas was about to reply.

_No._

_-Damn. Okay, what about tipsy?-_

_As long as you can still walk in a reasonably straight line unassisted and recall our safe word and if your blood alcohol content is under 0.055, I will have sex with you._

_-You’re a buzzkill. And a nerd. But it’s a deal.-_

Dean picked up his drink then, sipping at it as a test. "Damn, Eileen! You're good at this," he said. She signed "Thank you," with a bright smile.

The five of them chatted and chuckled about things – just normal life. Dean realized how nice it was to talk to people he cared about without it being because of monsters or demons or threats to humanity. Just… talking. About movies and work (work! He had a job!) and nice, normal things. It was all light and the conversation flowed. Until Jack asked for a margarita and Dean gave him a stern look.

"You're a toddler. It's bad enough we give you beer. No."

Jack blinked at him several times. "Dean, I'm God. I'm actually _God,_ " he said, completely dumbfounded. 

Even with omniscience Dean Winchester was a baffling man. Knowing what was going through his head did not always offer clarity as to why or how he came to those conclusions. 

"And I'm your dad and I said no," he said.

Cas cast a confused look at Dean and then shook his head. "Well, I'm also his dad and I think it's preposterous to say he can be the omnipotent authority of the universe and deny him a margarita if he wants one," Castiel said. 

"Okay, but I'm not the one that said he could be God."

"But he is, and if he's old enough to be God he's old enough for a margarita,” Cas countered.

Dean stared at him for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before furrowing his brow and sighing. "I realize this argument is kind of stupid now."

"I'm glad you can admit that," Cas said with a slight smirk, sliding a drink to Jack.

Jack eagerly took the margarita, excitedly smacking his lips, and took a sip. Nearly instantly, his face crumpled and his lips puckered.

"Ugh, it's salty and sour. It's so… _bold_ ," he said, thrusting the glass back to Cas, who simply raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he took it from him.

Eileen giggled and looked at Jack. "Do you like fruit? I can clean the blender and make you a virgin piña colada. You might like that better." 

Dean nodded although his input wasn’t required for this and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Drunk toddler God just seemed like a bad idea. He wasn't sure Jack actually could get drunk, but he didn't really want to chance it.

Jack nodded eagerly at the suggestion, and Eileen told him what ingredients to grab. 

Dean was enjoying his drink - it was pretty strong - when he realized that Sam was staring with the most adoring expression at Eileen as she helped Jack measure out the ingredients. 

He gently tapped Cas with an elbow, then whispered, "Look at him. He's totally smitten. What a dork."

Cas smiled looking at Sam. After a moment he turned back to Dean. "Yes, I've never seen anyone so hopelessly in love. It is…very 'dorky'," he whispered sarcastically, but with a warm smile.

Sam, still looking at Eileen with a dopey grin, whispered, "Shut up." A moment passed and he added softly as she showed Jack how much ice to add, "but yeah. You're not wrong."

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean squealed and made an excited gesture like a child when Cas brought out a tray of rice krispie treats. He was less thrilled to see forty-two birthday candles placed neatly in it, which Jack lit with his powers. Cas, Jack, and Sam all sang Happy Birthday to him, every one of them off-key, while Eileen enthusiastically signed it to him, giggling. Dean felt a little silly, but he did make a silent wish before he tried to blow out the candles - all those candles, which he could feel the heat of on his face. He was pleasantly surprised to blow out all of them in one try. Sam informed the group that this was because Dean was full of hot air. They ate the sticky treats, giggling all the while. Sam was kind of amazed to see Dean so happy and childlike. He couldn’t actually remember a birthday he’d been able to relax.

\---------------------------------------------------

They played a few games of rummy, then Eileen told them it was time for gifts. She handed Dean a brown paper bag. "Sorry. I don't wrap gifts," she said with a shrug and a smile. 

Dean pulled a book out of the bag and couldn't help but laugh. "Dirty Sign Language," he said, showing the room. 

"You got so excited when I showed you how to say ‘bitch’," she said laughing. Dean nodded, “I remember it, look!” and he turned to Sam, bringing the outer side of his hand outward from his face sharply. “But as you requested, I learned to say please and thank you,” Dean said, turning back to Eileen and signing the words. She smiled and nodded in approval.

There was something else in the bag, which he pulled out. "The Dummies Guide to Signing. Thanks, Eileen," he said with a slight eye roll. 

"You're welcome," she said, signing along with her words and winking. "It seems kind of selfish, but I thought it would be nice so you can practice with Sam when I'm not around. Keeps him sharp.”

"Yeah, I'll help. And I'll be able to piss him off in another language now. It's not selfish. It's perfect. Thank you."

It was perfect - he really wanted to help Sammy with his new goals. 

“There’s one more thing in there,” she said, pointing at the bag. Dean dug around and pulled it out. “Oh man, these are great!” 

He showed the others a pack of novelty socks covered in brightly colored junk foods, pizza burgers, ice cream, and bacon. He put the bacon ones on right away, flexing his toes in the soft cotton. “Comfy, too!”

"I got you something too," Sam said with a smile. "I did wrap mine, actually," he said with the most nauseatingly sweet look at Eileen. 

Sam handed him a small package, wrapped in leftover red and black buffalo plaid gift paper from Christmas and with a stick-on bow slapped on top. 

"Oh geez. We don't normally do gifts, Sammy. Okay," he said, wondering what had gotten into everyone. 

He opened it excitedly and pulled out a photo album. Inside were tons of candid shots of him and Cas, Jack, Baby - just daily life over the past few years and especially the past few months.

"I didn't know you'd taken most of these. Wow," he said, smiling and gently letting his fingers drag over the pages upon pages of smiling photos. 

There was one of him groggily kissing Cas on the head one morning as he nursed a coffee. Another of Cas just reading in the library. One of Jack's mouth full, grinning, next to a box of Cookie Crunch.

"Sammy, I love this," he said, smiling softly. There was a picture of Mary smiling in the bunker that he paused at that nearly made him cry. His mother looked so happy. Dean had never seen that picture before. "Wow," he said again, blinking tears away before they came. 

"I know how much pictures mean to you. How you saved the ones you could all that time, you know? I left some empty space in the back for you to put the pictures you have already in there so they'll be safe too.”

"Thanks, Sam. Thank you," he said, utterly captured by the dozens of images of his loved ones. "We'll have to get some pictures of you to put in here. You and Eileen aren't in here," Dean said.

"We should. We can make some memories," Sam smiled.

"Yeah. This is great, Sam. Thanks, man,” he said with a sniff. Dean hadn't looked up yet. He was still looking at all the pictures. 

"I did something that sort of goes along with Sam's gift," Jack said with a sheepish grin. 

He handed Dean a small stack of photos. The hunter thumbed through them with a sense of déjà vu. When it hit him, it made Dean gasp. "These aren't pictures - they're _memories_."

Mary pulling a pie out of the oven and a 3-year-old Dean right beside her. Teaching Sammy to drive. Playing catch with Bobby. Having his first beer. His first day at his job. Kissing Cas sweetly on the cheek. "That's incredible, Jack. This is awesome." He couldn't help the single tear that fell after that, but he wiped it away as fast as he could.

"Guys, what… what is this all about? Really, I mean. We've never done this before."

"Nothing's going on to stop us for once. You've always deserved to celebrate, Dean. We all have. It's just that we never had time before," Sam said with a smile. Cas just softly patted Dean’s hand.

"Geez, Sammy…" Dean said, barely stifling another tear. 

A moment passed. 

"I have something for you. I'd prefer to give it to you _later_ ," Cas said awkwardly, overemphasizing the last word.

"Okay, Cas. That's fine," Dean said, smiling.

"It's-,"

"Probably _very personal_ , Cas, tell him later, please." Sam nervously interjected. He had no idea what the gift might be, but the younger Winchester had no intention of finding out.

Dean smiled at Cas and took his hand. "Whatever it is, I bet it's awesome. You're awesome."

Sam snorted. "Who's the dork now?"

"Sammy, we've _been_ dorks," Dean said flatly, looking deadpan at his brother, sidling closer to Cas. "We've been dorks in love for years, now we're just dorks that will admit it." He grabbed Castiel's face and planted a dramatic kiss on his cheek with a loud "mwah". Cas grinned tenderly and Sam pretended to gag, while Eileen put two fingers to her chin and pulled them downward as she brought her thumb out, chirping "cute!" as she did so. Jack just smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------

After another margarita, more rummy, and good conversation, they finally ended the night. He gave each of them sappy, big hugs and thanked them for their gifts and time and the party. Jack left with a bittersweet parting wave, and Sam and Eileen made their way toward Sam's room. Dean caught Eileen's eye on the way and he gave her a wink. 

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand with a saccharine grin and they walked quietly to the hunter's room.

"I've changed my mind," Cas said suddenly. "I don't think you'll like my idea and I'll get you something else. I'm sorry." His tone was abrupt and panicky and he was looking at the floor.

"Hey," Dean said softly, "whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. But you know it's not about that, right? I'm just glad you were here."

They were in Dean's room now. He let the door close with a soft click.

"What is it? Why don't you let me decide if I like it or not?" Dean asked, trying to get Castiel to meet his eye. When he finally did, Dean was almost amused by how nervous and unsure he seemed.

"It seems stupid the more I think about it."

"Yeah? And? What is it, Cas?"

"Well… you recall the mark I left on you when I raised you from perdition? My handprint."

"Of course I do."

Castiel sighed. "My idea was to give it back to you. When we were joined and I could see into your mind, you had a memory of it and you seemed to miss it," he said, pacing in the small space nervously, "but now that I think about it, it seems needlessly possessive to offer to put it back - as a gift no less. I'm sorry. It was a very egocentric thought."

Dean just laughed softly and took his shirt off. "Cas," he said gently as he grabbed the angel's hand and looked into his eyes as he placed it just where the mark of his claim to Dean's soul was all those years ago. "I do miss it. Please? It's the best gift." 

Dean was looking into Cas's eyes now, captured by the brilliant blue of them, and by the uncertainty in them. 

"Please," Dean said.

"It will hurt. Another reason it was a poor idea for a gift."

"Only for a minute. And then I'll have it back."

"I should have brought you more sheet music and guitar picks and made you a pie instead."

"No. C'mon, Cas. It's perfect. Please," Dean said, pressing Castiel's hand into his shoulder a little more firmly. There was still doubt in the angel's eyes. "Really, Cas - I'd love that. I do miss it. I have ever since I lost it. Please."

Cas held his gaze a long time before finally sighing out a soft breath. 

"Okay," Cas said. 

"Thank you,"

"You want to thank me for selfishly offering to place a painful brand on your soul again as a gift?" He sighed with a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "You are an odd man."

"Well, you're an odd... angel," he said in an immature defense, blinking with a foolish but resolute expression.

Cas sighed, but couldn't stop his lips from twitching upward in a slight grin in spite of himself. "True enough. You should lie down," Cas said, guiding him to the bed. "Dean, I'm worried this will be very painful for you."

"I'm not. I don't care."

"But I do. I hate to hurt you."

"It'll be like a tattoo, Cas. There's a reward for the pain. I can handle it," Dean said with a smirk.

Cas looked away for a moment, then sweetly caressed the spot. He straddled Dean on the bed.

"Ooh," Dean said with a flirtatious grin.

"It's a better angle," Cas explained. 

"Just don't blame me if I get excited," Dean said with a shrug, letting his head fall back on the pillows and closing his eyes, his hands winding under the layers of Cas's coat and jacket to rest on his hips. Cas thought he looked very beautiful like that, relaxed and ready and so trusting.

"Tell me when you're ready."

Dean opened one eye. "I've _been_ ready. Come on, Cas. Do it." There was a challenging edge to his voice. 

Cas leaned down and kissed him on the lips, then right where the mark would go. He carefully put his palm on Dean's left shoulder, remembering the mark from all those years ago. 

"It's going to hurt."

Dean sighed with a grin. "I know, Cas. It's fine. Do it already."

"Alright."

And then Cas closed his eyes and let his mind fall back to that memory of the moment when he was spiraling madly into Hell, so clear in his mind it was as if he was back there, gripping Dean's naked, anguished, pleading soul with his raw grace, pure and blinding, then surging back out of Hell in his true form to place him back in the body he had so carefully put back together, atom by atom, bit by bit. The man he would come to love. 

Grace pulsed through his eyes and his hand in a brilliant flash of blue, searing Dean's flesh with the brand of his hand. With that, the scar was back in place, leaving the skin shining and red. It only took a few seconds. Castiel shuddered with a strange pleasure at seeing it back on Dean’s shoulder. 

"It didn't hurt," Dean said with a cocky arch of his brow. “Told ya.”

"Not at all?"

"Nope. It just felt warm. Comfortable. Like you put a piece of me back where it belonged."

"I suppose your shred of grace from our bond must have made it easier this time. It hurt you before."

"It did? I don't remember."

"It was a very difficult time for you and the grace was not yet active within you yet. I imagine it was easier to forget."

Dean just nodded, touching the mark on his skin with a smile. "It's the perfect gift. Just like it should be."

Cas smiled bashfully in return and leaned down to kiss him in a mild, loving way, all soft lips and sweet sweeping motions with his tongue.

When they broke apart, Dean smiled up at him with a roguish look. "If you're gonna keep sitting on me like that at least take your clothes off. I want my birthday sex."

"Is there something special about birthday sex? Do you do it differently on your birthday?" Cas inquired, worried he was unprepared for whatever that might mean.

Dean laughed. "No. It's regular sex, just on your birthday. Although…" he trailed off, "sometimes the birthday guy might make some special requests to make things interesting."

Cas tilted his head, lifting his brows in interest. "Do you have any requests?" He asked.

"Hm, seeing you in that blindfold earlier got me thinking… how 'bout you tie me up and have your way with me? Or grace me up, whatever. Blindfold me with your tie. Fuck, anything you want. I just need to feel you," he said, letting his hands move up to the tie in question, loosening it. 

"Why don't you want to look at me?" Castiel said, frowning.

"No, no! It's not that, Cas. I love lookin’ at you. It's just a way of keeping it surprising. It kinda… heightens your senses. ‘Cause I won't know how you're gonna touch me."

Cas seemed to think about it for a moment. "I’ll be sad not to see your eyes, but it does sound interesting," he said thoughtfully. "I'll do it."

"And you can be rough with me,” Dean said, eagerly grinning with a naughty intonation. 

"I don't want to be rough with you tonight. Do you remember our safeword?"

"Yeah of course I do. Besides, I'm not even tipsy anymore, Cas. Actually, I'm not sure I even got tipsy. I had like two drinks."

"Mm," was all Cas responded with as he began shedding layers of clothing. 

He removed the tie the rest of the way, putting it next to Dean's head on the pillow. He stood to remove his pants and rather unceremoniously and roughly removed Dean's jeans, stripping his boxers off at the same time. When he saw the slightly disgruntled expression on Dean's face, he smugly said, "This is how it will be if you want to forbid the use of my grace during foreplay."

"You never listen anyway," Dean teased.

"No, I don't," Cas agreed with a satisfied sound. 

Before getting back in bed, he took a moment to admire Dean's long, lean body, all sculpted muscles, and hot, smooth skin. 

"Like what you see, Cas?"

Cas nodded and made a gratified humming sound as he climbed back into the bed, settling over Dean with a lustful and adoring expression. He looked into Dean’s eyes for quite a while, so fond and vulnerable, soaking it in. Looking at his soul, his beautiful, bright soul. With a sigh, he grabbed the tie and carefully covered Dean’s viridescent eyes, which softly fluttered closed as the dark tie draped over his lightly freckled face. Castiel thought it was nearly sinful to cover his beautiful eyes like this, but he wanted to try the new thing and please his lover.

"Are you okay, Cas?"

The angel scoffed. "I branded and blindfolded you. Why are you worried about me?"

"I just feel like maybe you don't want to do this."

"I just love your eyes.”

Dean laughed. "They're still here, Cas. You can look at 'em after."

"I know. I'm fine, Dean. Truly, I want to do this. I'm excited to see how sensitive you are for me."

Dean smiled. Cas admired his smile for a moment, then posed Dean's arms how he wanted them, above his head and spread out. 

"Is this comfortable? Do you still want me to restrain you?"

"Mmmhmm," Dean moaned excitedly, nodding his head, flexing his toes and clenching his fingers at the very mention. 

Cas then slid off the bed and spread Dean's feet wide apart so he was spread eagled. "Still comfortable?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed. Cas secured his limbs with grace and as the hunter lightly tested the invisible restraints, Cas heard his breath come a little shallower and his cock began to visibly harden. Cas took the moment to admire his lover's body. Normally Dean got shy when Cas would let his gaze linger too long over any one part - any part but his eyes - but one benefit of the blindfold was that the lingering gazes were just for himself. 

"You look so lovely for me. I don't know how I want to touch you first," Castiel purred, looking him over and trying to think which part was the most beautiful. He couldn't settle on one.

"Dealer's choice, Cas," Dean chuckled. 

"I have an idea. Something I saw in my research once that looked...nice."

"Don't tell me. Just do it."

"But-," Castiel started.

"Surprise me, Cas. Please," he smiled, licking his lips. "I want a birthday surprise."

Cas hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. Then he positioned himself above Dean again, straddling him just above his cock, not wanting to give him that stimulation yet. Dean was smiling, looking toward where he assumed Cas's face was. 

"C'mon, honey," he said in a low, smoky tone. "Let me see what you got."

Cas slowly swiped a thumb across Dean's lower lip, glowing slightly with grace. 

Dean gasped. "Ooh," the hunter moaned. "Cold."

"Yes," Castiel whispered, then swiped his other thumb across the lip again, heated this time. 

"Mmm," Dean chuckled, nipping at Cas's thumb. "We'll have to have a talk about all your secret kinks, Cas. I wanna know what else you've been fantasizing about."

Cas did not respond. Instead, he let his chilled thumb drag slowly in a line following the curve of his pec. He then dragged it to circle back, just around his nipple, then pulled away. He then brought his thumbs back, cold again, to ghost over Dean's nipples softly. Cas delighted in the gasp it drew from Dean, and how the dusky skin pebbled in reaction. The Cas heated his fingers and pinched lightly, making Dean shudder at the contrast and sensation.

He shifted to lay alongside his hunter, avoiding the desperate man's dick - Cas wanted to tease him and make him needy tonight. He made his hand hot, then stroked the inside of the hunter's thigh. Cas smiled with satisfied admiration as Dean's cock became fully erect. 

Cas made his lips cold, then placed a sweet kiss on the soft, sensitive skin below Dean's ear, humming when his lover's breath hitched. He made his tongue hot, then licked a stripe from the hunter's collarbone to the spot he'd just laid the cold kiss. Dean turned his head toward Cas, his breathing just a little more labored than usual, which made the angel smile. He was often aware of how beautiful Dean was - body, mind, and spirit - but these moments where he was so willing to be vulnerable and trusting and knowing that Dean was able to do that with him, only him - it seemed sacred. 

"You're so beautiful."

Dean chuckled. "Shut up," he said, smiling. It wasn't so long ago he would have either tried to completely ignore the comment or groused at him.

"No, I will not. You are beautiful."

Cas felt joy as he watched the warm pink tinge come to Dean's cheeks.

"You are lovelier than anything else. So brave and strong and caring. You are more stunning than all the stars," he said with a contented sigh.

Dean turned his blindfolded face away from Cas then. "Cas," he murmured weakly. Perhaps he meant it as a warning, but it sounded like more of a plea.

"I am so glad you were born."

"What?" Dean chuckled. The comment took him aback in this moment.

"It's your birthday. That's the day your loved ones celebrate you. That's what I'm given to understand. So I'm saying that I'm very glad you were born so I could celebrate with you. This is a very nice way to do it." He explained this very slowly so Dean would understand. 

"Uh, thank - thanks, Cas," the hunter chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

Dean thought about pointing out that this was not a conversation he expected to have while blindfolded and restrained, but he just said, "No reason. It's just been a very good birthday."

"Good. Now let me see if I can make it even better," Cas breathed into his ear softly. He loved how Dean turned his head slightly toward him as if searching even though they were only a breath apart. 

Cas made one palm hot and one palm cold. He slowly snaked a cold trail down Dean's sternum, stomach, down low, and rested it for a brief moment on the dip of his pelvis. As Dean smiled and shivered, Cas bit a lip, then took the cold hand away, tracing the same trail again but with heat. Dean made a small sound, and his muscles beneath Castiel's hands seemed to roll as he squirmed in response. 

Cas continued trailing cold then hot touches in small trails around the curves of muscles and in the dips and hollows of Dean's body for some time. He kissed Dean with chilled lips and a heated tongue in a hungry way. Cas kissed him for a long time and let his hands ghost over his body, alternating between heat and cold until Dean turned his head to break away and breathe a shuddering breath. 

"Cas," he panted, "please."

"I suppose you've been very patient. How would you like to come? It's your birthday, after all."

Dean chuckled. "You're supposed to be in charge when you tie me up."

Cas grasped Dean's hard dick firmly and slowly, pumping it smoothly and in no particular hurry. In a low tone, he simply said, "You seem very responsive for me even so. If it helps, I'll _allow_ you to choose."

As soon as Cas’s hand had finally grasped his leaking cock, Dean's hips arched off the bed of their own volition -until Cas snapped them back down with another grace hold, restraining him across the hips and keeping him fixed to the bed. When Dean moaned, he wasn't sure if it was at Cas's touch or the excitement of the additional restraint.

Cas grabbed the lube. He hesitated for a moment and made it very warm. Dean made a greedy sound when he heard the lid click open.

"I like this. You're already spread out for me," Cas said, looking over Dean, feeling the desire building inside him.

"Mmhmm. At your mercy," Dean said, grinning and licking his lips.

"So beautiful." Cas watched the blush return to Dean's face. That was beautiful too. "So good, so eager for me. I feel so blessed to have you."

"You're supposed to smack me around a little bit when you have me tied up, Cas, not praise me."

"You enjoy it."

Whatever protest Dean was about to utter was choked off by a gasp as Castiel released the bonds on his feet and urged him to bend his knees. The angel began prepping him, taking his time to carefully scissors his fingers.

"Do, uh, do the thing again," Dean spluttered.

"What thing?"

"The hot thing and cold thing."

Castiel thought about it for a moment, then resumed his temperature fluctuations in time with the motions of his hand.

"Not too hot or cold, I hope? You're more sensitive there."

Dean just shook his head. "No. S'good, Cas," he gasped. 

"You really are more responsive when blindfolded. That's interesting," Cas said, marveling.

He pulled his fingers out, making Dean whine softly at the loss, then slicked himself up. Cas pressed against Dean slowly, gently pushing inside in no hurry. 

"Cas," Dean gasped, "please." 

"I mean to take my time with you and be very gentle."

The hunter strained against the grace bonds then. Dean shuddered and groaned when Cas was finally fully inside of him. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too," the hunter panted softly. He still blushed every time he said it. It still wasn't easy to say, but he wanted Cas to hear it.

Cas moved slowly and smoothly, enraptured by the warmth of the hunter and the eagerness of his body, unable to think coherently as his cock delved into Dean's body again and again. Cas was so often tender in his ministrations, and there was a depth to his intimacy that felt so intimidating to Dean in many ways. He was learning to open up to it and love it. To love to _be_ loved, to accept that he deserved love. It wasn't always easy, but Cas was patient and let him move at his own pace. 

With his eyes covered, his focus was amplified on every little sound, every breath Cas made, all the sensation. Dean heard Cas whisper something in Enochian as he slid in deep once more. When Cas said anything in Enochian it made Dean shudder. 

"What does it mean? You always say that," he panted, moaning as Cas's cock grazed that heavenly spot inside him. "What does it mean, Cas?"

Cas grunted softly, the breath tickling against Dean's ear. "I, ah, well… it means," he panted softly against Dean's ear, "something like 'I devote myself completely to… the eternal act of loving you'," he grated out, voice strained and broken in the most lovely way in Dean's ear.

Dean strained against the grace bonds, wishing he could grab Cas. 

"I love you too, Cas," he choked out, gasping as the angel's rhythm picked up speed. 

"Dean," Cas said, voice breaking and sounding so desperate.

"Castiel, I'm - fuck, 'm close, I - _fuck_ , sunshine," he babbled and groaned, feeling stuck in the intensity of it and by the waves of pleasure rolling through him each time Cas thrust in.

"Yes," Cas coaxed, panting and moaning, saying the Enochian phrase again. He was grinding deliciously down, their bodies pressed close together, Cas's arms hooked under Dean's. Their bodies began to move together more and more urgently, breathing in tandem, their sounds mingling and sounding exquisite in Dean's ears.

"Cas," the hunter cried, voice fracturing. The angel purred his Enochian phrase again, the vibrations of his voice against Dean's neck and ear. Dean pulled his arms against the grace bonds again, not because he wanted free but because the reminder he was completely under Cas's control sent white-hot shocks of pleasure through him. Cas was striking true with each thrust, hitting that perfect spot every time. Dean's hips were rolling to meet him, making Dean realize the hip restraint had been lifted at some point. 

"You're so beautiful, Dean, all of you," Cas panted, so softly and sweetly, "Oh, I love you."

"Cas," he gasped again, not able to respond now as he began to come, the heat of his spill spreading between their stomachs in spurts, loudly moaning, twisting against his restraints, breathing heavily.

"Yes," Cas moaned, loud for the first time that evening, and in a few more stuttering, arrhythmic thrusts he came with a gasp, filling Dean up, wings snapping outward and causing a gust of warm storm scented air, heavenly light radiating off of Castiel's body in a burning display. 

Cas laid there for a few moments on top of Dean until the light faded. After his mind was present enough, he pulled out. He gently untied the tie, unwrapping it to expose Dean's eyes. Cas sighed with relief to see his eyes and get a clear view of his soul again. 

Dean blinked and squinted at the light. 

"Cas?"

"Hmm?" The angel replied lazily.

"You're beautiful too. I didn't use to like that word. For a while. But uh, it's true. You're a beautiful guy."

Cas smiled softly. 

"I hope you had a good birthday."

Dean chuckled, raising his eyebrows and nodding vigorously. "It was the best birthday ever. Not just the sex - _although_ -," he chuckled and gave Cas an appreciative once over, biting his lip before continuing, "but all of it. Everyone. The party, the food, the gifts, the company. The fuckin' Pin the Tail on the Donkey for chrissakes. This," he said, looking at Cas and touching the mark of their bond. "It was so good. It felt like a dream."

"It wasn't a dream. I told you - good things do happen, Dean," Cas said, finally rolling off of the hunter. He settled in cozily next to him and cupped his face, locking onto Dean's eyes tenderly. "We'll have to make it even better next year. And every year after. I intend to help you celebrate many birthdays."

It wasn't long before their chatting ended, and Dean drifted off to sleep in Castiel's arms. Cas liked to put a wing over him as he slept and the warmth and the softness and the smell of Cas – the sweeping summer rains and sharp lightning scent – soothed him into comfort and contented sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dreamt of the future and of the many birthdays he hoped to celebrate with Cas and Sam and Eileen and Jack that night. He dreamt that as years stretched on, his birthdays were not so bittersweet, and more people would come, not to hunt or stop the world from ending, just to celebrate. Just to be together for the sake of being together and to enjoy each other’s company and reminisce about the way things used to be without fear of what that might mean for tomorrow. He dreamt this all night, and Cas watched as he smiled in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this and you like long fics, you might like the larger work this accompanies: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413464
> 
> If you're the commenting type, I think it would be really fun to know what the moment you realized you loved Dean as a character in the show. Let's just make it a big Dean celebration. If you don't like commenting, you can always pop over to my tumblr @ minxyone93 and send me a DM or an ask about it. =] I just really miss Dean and Cas and the show and if you do too, it might be cathartic to "celebrate" his birthday together. <3


End file.
